


Beautiful things are mine and mine alone

by akishima_naruren



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishima_naruren/pseuds/akishima_naruren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it. Once he laid his eyes on a certain blonde, those brown eyes draws him into a new level of addiction. His hands itched for a new craft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful things are mine and mine alone

It’s another year of prestigious showcasing of different arts at Club Sion. Sudoh was honored to be given an invitation to attend that prestigious event. It has been his dream to meet the well-known Asami Ryuichi who was rumored to be the best artist of all times. His sculptures seems so real that it makes you think what power does God gave those hands to create something so beautiful and unique. Not to mention he is the owner of the club and a very handsome man.

 

Sudoh was busy touring the place; simply admiring the arts and occasionally take pictures of pieces that interest him. He casually talked to the artists and gave his admiration towards them. Sudoh passed by the space provided for Asami Ryuichi’s masterpieces and was overwhelmed by the view in front of him. A beautiful human sculpture enclosed in a glass box to preserve its beauty was surrounded with different sculpted animals that look like guarding that masterpiece.

 

Sudoh was lost in awe when someone accidentally bumped on him and he lost his balance. Sudoh tripped and crashed into a life-size lion, turning it into a useless crap of shattered clay pieces. Everyone gasped and whispered around him and he trembled when he saw Asami Ryuichi along with his two guards walked over to him.

 

“I…I’m really sorry…. I killed your lion.” His blonde head bowed repeatedly afraid that he might get beaten and thrown out of the event. Tears started building up in his eyes.

 

Sudoh gulped when Asami lifted his head and wiped a tear that had escaped his eyes. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“But…” Asami placed his index finger on the young man’s lips.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

 

“Shuu. Sudoh Shuu sir.”

 

Asami leaned closer and whispered to his ear. “Shuu.” Sudoh shivers when the hot breath of the man trickle his ears. “Would you mind if I escort you around the exhibition?”

 

“Huh?” Sudoh was confused. “I…I don’t mind but…”

 

Asami looked at him and smirked. “That’s great.” And before Sudoh can talk, Asami pulled him and lead him around leaving his two guards to clean the ruckus.

Asami didn’t leave his side for almost the whole event. He even introduced him to the other artist. It was like a dream come true for Sudoh. To be able to spend a day with Asami Ryuichi is priceless.

 

Sudoh admits to himself that he was attracted to the man. Those kindness and gentleness the man displayed as he toured him around won the younger man’s heart despite the stoic look and the aura of intimidation.

 

When Asami introduced his masterpiece **_‘Aki’_** , Sudoh can see a mysterious sorrowful darkness on those golden eyes but he didn’t dare to ask. After a while Asami was drawn to his own creation giving time for Sudoh to explore the facial features of the artist. Capturing them and storing every bit of information to a part of his brain.

 

The event ended with a success and as usual Asami’s creations won again. Before Sudoh leaves the place, Asami approached him and he was surprised when the man asked him for a dinner some other time. Sudoh happily accepted as they exchanged numbers and email addresses.

 

If someone would ask him what his happiest moment was, he will not hesitate to tell them when he met Asami Ryuichi. Sudoh even thanked the lion sculpture that he damaged for this wonderful meeting.

 

\-------------------------------

 

A week after the exhibition, Sudoh found himself inside a very classy restaurant. Earlier he received a call from Asami informing him about the promised dinner. Without further thoughts Sudoh agreed and immediately prepared for the date. At first he was having a hard time choosing what clothes to wear knowing that Asami will bring him to some fancy restaurant, until a delivery boy knocks on his door and handed him a delivery from Asami Ryuichi. He gasped when he saw the content, a casual three piece tailored suit from Armani. If he’s not mistaken it was his size. How the hell did Asami know his size?   Later that night a limousine parked outside his house and serviced him through the restaurant.

 

Sudoh was fidgeting on his seat waiting for Asami to arrive. He keeps on combing his hair with his hand making sure that his hair stayed in place. He also repeatedly fixed his tie making sure he looked presentable.

 

“You already look so good.” A voice near his ear chuckled.

 

Sudoh turned to his side and came face to face with Asami. The smirk on the man’s face made him blushed.

 

“You’re so cute Shuu.” Asami teased and pinched the young man’s cheeks playfully.

 

“I’m not cute!” Sudoh pouted as Asami walked towards his chair.

“Yes you are.” And before Sudoh can throw another disapproval, Asami asked him. “What would you like to eat?”

 

Cheeks still red from blushing, Sudoh tried to hide his face from the menu. “I… I’ll go for whatever you want to order.”

 

“Great.” Asami called the waiter and made a quick order. A few minutes later the waiter came back pouring their glasses with wine as a gift for their patronage. While waiting for their food Asami opened a topic about arts to remove the air of awkwardness before them.

 

With this topic Sudoh can’t suppress his curiosity to ask about Asami’s masterpiece.

 

“Aki.” When he mentioned the name, Asami’s eyes twitched with a hint of sadness. “Why did you create him?”

 

A few seconds of silence before Asami replied. “He was someone I loved.”

 

“Oh..” Sudoh bit his lip as he felt his heart sank.

 

“But it’s over now.” They were interrupted by the waiter who brought them their foods.

 

The topic about ‘Aki’ has been put aside as both started to eat their food.

 

“Do you want to stay over at my place?” Sudoh almost choked from his food when he heard the sudden question.

 

“Eh?”

 

“If it’s okay with you? We’ll just continue drinking at my place.”

 

“I’m really not a good drinker Asami-san. And I don’t want to bother you anymore than this.”

 

“You’re not a bother to me Shuu. Besides I’m thankful that you agreed to my invitation.” Asami held Sudoh’s hand that was resting on the table.

 

“Uhmm..Okay since you insist.” Sudoh blushed yet he agreed. He will grab this opportunity to deeply know the artist.

 

After a couple of light drinks the two left the restaurant towards the artist’s limousine. Sudoh fidgeted on his seat inside the limo during the drive to Asami’s penthouse. Asami seems to notice Sudoh’s nervousness, a born teaser, Asami moved closer to Sudoh and the young man gasped in surprise.

“You’re nervous.” Asami quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Of course not!” Sudoh raised his voice. “Why should I get nervous?”

“Ho? Why should you not?” Asami leaned closer. “You’re so cute Shuu.”

 

The young man blush a couple of crimson color before retreating away from the man. He nearly fell down his seat but thanks to Asami who immediately locked his arms to his waist to prevent him from falling.

 

“I..I..I’m sorry.” Sudoh hold on to Asami for his balance.

 

“Are you afraid of me Shuu?” Sudoh can hint a tone of sadness on the artist’s voice.

 

“No!” Sudoh immediately replied to clear the confusions. It’s not like he hated it or something but every time the man was only inches close to him, he can’t help but get all flustered and nervous. What can you expect with a guy who had loved you for a long time?

 

“Do you not like being with me?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“So you like me?”

 

“Uh..umm…” Sudoh looked down with flushed cheeks. “Yeah. I.. I like you.” He gulped as he closed his eyes afraid to see the artist’s expression, afraid to utter rejection.

 

Seconds later, Sudoh felt something landed on his lips and his eyes widened learning that Asami had kissed him.

 

“You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

 

But before Sudoh can reply, everything went black.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

When he woke up, he found himself lying on a cold table inside a dark lit room. The place was stench of foul odor. He wanted to cover his nose but he realized he was actually strained. His hands and his feet were tightly tied preventing him from moving any further. He adjusted his eyes on the dark room and was horrified when he saw two rotting corpses on his side.

 

In one of the corner of the room, ‘Aki’ was proudly displayed in a glass cabinet. That’s when the sudden realization hit him. Aki was probably human!

 

“You’re awake.” He heard a low chuckle before a shadow moved from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Asami-san?” He trembled.

 

“You know what Shuu? I was trying so hard to suppress my desire for a new craft…” Asami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “…but it was so hard.”

 

Sudoh shivered when he saw Asami walking towards him with a surgical knife. “You are insane!”

 

“All artists are.” Asami replied grinning wide from ear to ear.

 

“Why are you doing this?” For some reason, the thought of dying did not scare Sudoh anymore.

 

“Since you’re going to die, I’ll tell you the truth.” Asami flopped on a chair next to Sudoh. “I love beautiful things.” Asami raised his hand and pointed at Aki. “Him too. Takaba Akihito, I love him so much.” Asami’s face suddenly changed to sadness. “But he, Akihito hated me. He always runs away from me. So I turned him into a doll so that he will never leave me again. I turned him into a craft that I can proudly display to the whole world, telling them that this beautiful man is mine and mine alone.”

 

“Then why?” Sudoh asked as he looked at Asami’s eyes. “Why do you look sad and regretful?” Asami flinched on the sudden question.

 

“I didn’t want him to die hating me. He told me he will hate me forever.” Asami whispered. “I hated the look in his face before his last breath.”

 

“Who are those corpses over there?”

 

“Akihito’s friends, they sneaked here and they tried to steal Akihito away from me.”

 

Sudoh tried to asked questions to buy him some time. Maybe he can change the way Asami thinks. “What are you going to do with me? Make me another doll just like him?”

 

“Of course!” Asami leaned on the table and caress Sudoh’s face with the back of the surgical knife. “Such beauty must not go to waste.”

 

“One last question Asami.” Asami quirked an eyebrow. “Have you… even for a second, loved me?”

 

“Yes. I fell in love with you at first sight the day you killed my clay lion.”

 

Sudoh laughed painfully, “Then why can’t you let me live and be beside you?”

 

“You won’t want o be beside me after you learned the truth. If I will not turn you into this, I can’t even imagine what I might do to you when my mind is not working well.”

 

There’s no hope in changing the way he thinks so Sudoh kept quiet after that. If anyone questioned him right now about the saddest moment in his life, he would have told them that it was this very moment that knowing the one you love loves you,yet you could not be together.

 

_Was love all about sacrificing and being sacrificed?_

_“_ Asami I love you…just saying so that you know.. _”_

Asami stopped for a moment before continuing his preparations. “There are four steps in standard process of plastination but I promise you won’t feel a thing.” Putting his gloves, he looked at Sudoh with sorrowful eyes. “Now let’s get started.”

 

That night when all is done, Asami arranged the new craft next to Takaba Akihito.

Asami with tearful eyes looked at Akihito and said. “You won’t be alone anymore. Akihito meet Sudoh Shuu.”

 

There was no response and never will be. Asami looked at the crafts before closing his eyes. It was too late for regrets now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was those feelings again. The same itch he had whenever he saw something so beautiful. Those beautiful dark and long hair flowing, bouncing beautifully, that porcelain skin, the sexy lithe body in a beautiful green cheongsam dress. **_‘Ahhhh.. I must have it.’_** His body shivers in excitement and anticipation. **_‘Akihito and Sudoh will be happy.’_** He thought. He can’t wait to get his hands on that body.

There were glint in his eyes as he approached his new target. No matter what happens he will have him, he will belong to him and only to him.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first dark fic for Finder Series. Hope you like it. :)


End file.
